


[RWBY] Jaune & Yang - Made For Each Other

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Huge Breasts, Stomach Bulge, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: After confessing his attraction to Yang, Jaune engages in sweaty, muscly, soul-burning sex with the bustiest gal at Beacon.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.2.2 is now available to the public!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	[RWBY] Jaune & Yang - Made For Each Other

Yang’s wavy blonde hair tumbled across the pillow as she flopped backwards onto the bed, causing her huge tits to leap in her bra. Her hands settled on her abs, and she spread her legs wide – all without taking her eyes off of Jaune. She blinked, and suddenly her eyes weren’t violet anymore; they were crimson slits, gazing at him with love and lust.

“Hey,” she purred as a hand slid down, creeping along the hard surface of her belly until she reached the plump, needy cameltoe tucked in her black lace panties, stroking her fingertips over it. Her toes curled in tense pleasure, and she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth as a happy shiver went through her rock-solid, yet wondrously curvy form. “Your confession kinda…riled me up, so why don’t you come over here and…ah…help me out?”

Jaune was at a loss for words. The most gorgeous woman in the Academy was waiting for him with legs spread wide, inviting him in, masturbating in front of him without a hint of shame or embarrassment. He gulped; while Yang might be able to control herself, his brain was swimming in a soup of dizzy lust. He wasn’t sure he could do anything without making a complete fool of himself, and yet…he couldn’t just do nothing; his pants were straining around the weight and mass of the mother of all boners, and Yang had taken notice: he saw the tip of her tongue flick across her teeth as she admired the size of his bulge, a low croon rising in her throat. She seemed intent on melting Jaune into a puddle of horny goo, and it was working all too well.

“Ah…yeah,” Jaune said at last, his voice breathy and weak. “Let me…let me help.” Still stunned with lust, he unbuckled his belt and tugged it off, watching Yang’s red eyes follow it as he held it out and let it drop. Next to go was his zipper; the red-hot bulge in his boxers throbbed visibly as it unfurled into the looser compartment of his underwear, stretching out the elastic waistband so it pulled away from his pelvis. If Yang had been standing, she would have seen the bridge of his cock slightly bending as it stretched his boxers to their limit; the shape of his cockhead was clearly visible through the fabric, dampening the material with precum as he panted for air. It seemed the two blonds were made for each other; both rocked killer bodies, and sexual assets big enough to shame the next person. It was as though their very genes reacted to one another’s presence, stirring up an electric storm inside them and between them, making them unable to focus on anything but each other. Jaune hooked his fingers into his waistband and tugged down his boxers, revealing his cock’s vein-riddled bridge to a gasping, groaning Yang, angling his meat downwards until the waistband cleared his tip – and his enormous, two-foot shaft leapt into the air, smacking against his abs before dropping and bouncing before her. His balls were the size of her fists, full and smooth and weighty, and as globs of precum oozed from his pink glans onto Yang’s thighs, she stuffed two fingers into her mouth and panted with joy. Jaune watched her tits heave in and out, her nipples stiffening up behind her bra while beads of sweat started to glitter all across her body.

“Oh fuck,” Yang breathed. “Look at that thing…! No wonder girls find you irresistible…”

“Girls…find me irresistible?” Jaune asked dizzily. His legs were touching the edge of the bed now; he leaned over Yang with one hand on the mattress, his cock throbbing hungrily over her legs and groin. 

Yang smirked at him and curled a toned arm behind her head, still rubbing her pussy furiously through her panties. “You didn’t notice? I guess you’re as dense as you look. You should hear what they say about you in private – but, ah, that’s beside the point…right now…” Even as she spoke, her crimson eyes dropped slowly to stare at his dick again, and her neck pulsed in a deep gulp. “Uh, listen. Even if I scream…even if I beg for mercy…I don’t want you to stop, not until you’ve rammed every last inch inside me. Deal?”

“Huh? D-Deal,” Jaune answered quickly, wiping sweat from his brow. He lowered himself over Yang, resting his elbows beside her shoulders. As his broad, toned chest pressed down on her massive boobs, she gave a tender cry. Jaune’s cock rested on her abs, savouring the warm washboard that tickled his sensitive underside, occasionally squirting wads of precum into her deep, pillowy underboob. “But…I’ve never really had eyes for other girls. You’re the only one I want.”

Yang sucked a sharp breath between clenched teeth, then released it with a growl. “Okay, cherry boy, quit it with the flattery and start stirring me up, or I might be inclined to take it by force.”

Jaune couldn’t argue with that. He lifted himself back, his cock sliding down Yang’s perfect belly until his thick, aching tip prodded her soaking, shaved pussy through her panties’ fabric. He reached down to tug them aside, but she grabbed his wrist to stop him, glaring daggers into his eyes. He understood, and braced himself before guiding his hips slowly forwards. Her pussy was too tight for giant cocks like his; he felt a barrier against his tip, saw her face contort into strained pleasure, but he kept on pushing until her narrow slit began to stretch around his meat. Yang arched her body and whimpered in delight, her cheeks turning dark red while her fists clenched on the bedsheets, juddering with bliss as Jaune’s monstercock ruined her. 

“Y-You sure about this?” Jaune asked nervously, but before he could continue, Yang pressed a hand over his mouth. He couldn’t help but wonder if her teammates knew what a shameless slut she was, actually wanting the pain that came with being stretched out like a condom around a brutish monstercock. Well, if that was the way she wanted it, who was Jaune to deny her? He’d been holding back a monstrous surge of lust until now, but feeling her cunt engulf his cockhead in tight, convulsing heat was too much for him to handle. He took a deep breath – and then let his true feelings out. Digging his palms into the bed, Jaune STRUCK his hips forward, driving his bulky fuckrod through Yang’s panties and deep into her cunt! She yelped in bliss, her crimson eyes shooting back in their sockets as she was gaped wider than she’d ever believed possible; her pink tongue flopped from her mouth as she screamed his name, jerking her hips up toward him, begging him with her every movement to start fucking her. Jaune didn’t disappoint; gathering up his energy, he rutted into Yang with harsh thrusts of his entire body, rocking over her with hungry grunts and groans. Her tits started to bounce, flopping gorgeously up and down on her chest even as gravity weighed them down, and her perfect thighs started to grip his hips. He sank into her body as a drunkard sinks into a cup of wine, burying his mouth in her neck and sucking on her chin as he pounded her roughly, showing no mercy, doing exactly as she’d asked.

“Ffffuck!” Yang hissed, hooking an arm around Jaune’s back and digging her nails into his skin. “You’re…hah…too fucking big!”

Jaune, encouraged by her cry, did the one thing that no one should ever do to Yang; he seized a big handful of her beautiful blonde hair, and pulled. The reaction was immediate; a shudder went through her entire body, her lips pulled back from her teeth, and her eyes began to glow bright red. 

“Y-You sh-shouldn’t ha-ave d-done th-that—” she gurgled, and then lifted her hips in a jerking, jolting orgasm, screaming with bliss as she squirted around his drilling fuckhammer. He gasped as she showed off her true power, nearly lifting him off the bed as her pelvis thrashed beneath him. He pressed down with all his might, pinning the squirting slut and pumping her without mercy, making his monstercock vanish and appear from her tight, suckling cunt at a frantic pace. Schlap, schlap, schlap, schlap! Girlcum splashed in every direction, splattering across her sweaty abs and Jaune’s clenched thighs. Her legs squeezed him tighter with every mini-orgasm she experienced, and soon Jaune felt as though she’d never let go; how could one woman have this much grip strength? It was actually getting painful by the time he made her cum for real again, stealing away her senses in a wash of gurgles and groans, her belly thrashing up against his, her tits pancaking across his chest as she hugged herself into him. At last, her panties snapped, and Jaune fucked her pussy raw, slamming his hips up and down in a stampede of brutish lust. Clap, clap, thwap, clap! His balls pounded her asscheeks again and again, sending ripples across their doughy surfaces while he uprooted her cunt with thrust after balls-deep thrust, coring her out with his unprecedented monsterdick! Her tight abs were actually starting to bulge around the sheer mass of the cock wrecking her insides, lurching almost to her chest with each noisy impact. Both of them were moaning now, their eyes hazy with mutual bliss, holding each other’s bodies possessively. They collided with such power that their brains shook in their skulls, threatening to daze them – but they fought through it with sheer, bullish strength, determined to keep ravaging one another until they’d reached satisfaction. 

“You’re – hah – amazing,” Jaune groaned, and kissed Yang hard. She met his lips with equal vigour, plunging her tongue into his mouth, not letting him pull away until she’d claimed victory by pinning his slick muscle to the floor of his mouth. All the while, she gazed hungrily into his eyes, letting him know exactly how she felt. SLAP! CLAP! CLAP! Their hips met in machine-like rhythm now; it was clear both of their lower bodies would be numb for days after this, but at least for now, they were experiencing the kind of pleasure others could only dream of. Jaune felt like he was fighting Yang at the same time as he fucked her, yanking her hair back in a ponytail, making her Semblance angrier and angrier, daring her to try to steal control; she squirmed and tossed and wriggled like crazy, but he managed to stay on top, pinning her and subjecting her to nonstop, ahegao-making pleasure. 

When Jaune broke their kiss, their lips were sealed so tightly together that they flopped apart with a spray of saliva. Jaune clenched his teeth and groaned; he was boiling over, unable to hold back any more. His expression told Yan everything she needed to know – before he could react, she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, swallowing his monstercock up in her pussy walls and squishing her tits across his chest, silently begging for his seed. He gasped as he erupted, launching a salvo of thick, white cream across her inner walls, flooding her womb until it inflated like a balloon – along with her rock-hard belly. He remained in Yang’s tight leg-lock for a long time, feeling like his very soul was being drained through his dick, groaning into her neck as he twitched and trembled and juddered in mind-melting delight. She was a snake constricting its prey, her coils remaining rigid and unrelenting for several long minutes…and then her limbs finally relaxed around him, Jaune gave a long, shaky sigh of pleasure. Neither of the lovers seemed inclined to move: they panted for air, chests heaving against each other, staring into one another’s eyes…until, at last, they pulled apart. 

Jaune flopped onto his back beside Yang, and together they looked at the ceiling, amazed by what they’d just done. Cum oozed from Yang’s gaping pussy in a wide puddle on the bed, while Jaune’s slowly deflating cock spat the occasional, overly virile wad. 

“Jeez,” Yang murmured at last, bopping a fist against his chest. “Why didn’t…you confess to me sooner…?”

“I honestly…don’t know…” Jaune breathed. “Maybe I was scared.”

“Hah. You should be scared. If you touch my hair again, I’ll snap you in half.” She sounded like she meant it. Jaune watched her cross her arms behind her head and close her eyes, smiling to herself. “I guess I should introduce you to my dad soon…and then…”

As she fantasised about the future, Jaune closed his own eyes – and soon drifted into a deep, happy sleep.


End file.
